Your Doctor (10th Doctor x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: The Doctor takes some time to admire his companion after he finds that they had fallen asleep in a library.


You were such a wonderful, amazing, spontaneous, surprising, and beautiful girl. Always ready for whatever came your way, whether it be for good or for ill.

The Doctor had never really come across a companion that already had such an extensive knowledge of human history, and had such a thirst to know more. You were smart, witty, clever, and inquisitive. Sure, every girl he ever took with him in the mystical TARDIS wanted to take his hand and jump into the stars, and so you did as well. But, you had always wanted to jot down where you were, when you were, and if there was ever a library, you always needed to see and learn from it.

The Doctor had been smitten with you since the beginning, always admiring and cherishing your smiles as you explored everything there was to know about the Universe. All over your room in the TARDIS were full of journals, notebooks, and scrapbooks that you had put together. They detailed everything you knew and had come to know. The Doctor loved your passion, your wonder, and through _everything_ that The Doctor had come to discover about you, had begun to fall for you entirely.

~  
The Doctor swept a hand through his messy hair, adjusting the tie he had picked out for the day. It was late at night, and the two of you had parked on a far-off planet from Earth. He had long forgotten the name, and that made him grin a little bit. Everything had been so peaceful for once, that he didn't even have to pull from his extensive knowledge to keep you safe.

He cheerfully wandered down a long and spindly hallway of a library, sort of skipping as he went along. A full grin spread over his face as he thought of you. Obviously, you had requested to go to the library, after filling bags with small rock samples, grass, pressed leaves, a little bit of the planet's jewellery, and other simple things. You had yet to jot down the most important parts of history, (that you hadn't witnessed yourself), and had been in the largest part of the building for a good few hours.

He smiled to himself. So inquisitive, you were. When he arrived at the large, open door to the main wing of the library, he was ready to return to the TARDIS for a good night's rest, but as soon as he came to your figure, you had already beaten him to it.

There you were, sleeping at a table. A large stack of books was set in a messy pile next to you, while a well-decorated history book served as your pillow. Your journal was still open, and your hand barely gripping a pencil. You were fast asleep, and he could hear your gentle breath hitting the pages of another open book. The Doctor admired you, a bright smile still lingering on his lips. Everything about you was always gentle. The way you talked, the way you walked by his side and not-so-subtlety brushed your hand against his. Even when you tried to get The Doctor to reason with his wild and crazy decisions, you never yelled at him.

As you slept at that table, it reminded him about how you were so important to him. Even though you were far from perfect; always running back into trouble, always going to figure things out for yourself when he told you to stay put, or sometimes saying the wrong thing to the wrong alien… The Doctor always found that a bit charming about you. You were always what he was looking for in a companion. But, maybe, this time he would see you as something more than just a companion.

Admiring how adorable you looked, quietly, The Doctor made his way to your journal. He folded your book closed and gently slipped the pencil from your grip. Sliding your things into his jacket pocket, he then moved to you. Not taking the risk of waking you up, he lifted your body up and carried you gently all the way back to the TARDIS.

When The Doctor arrived in your room, he set you gently on your bed, and pulled the soft covers over you. He sat on the edge of your bed, and continued to admire your sleeping form. He smiled, and reached into his pocket, remembering that he had also grabbed your journal. He opened it, and a large, folded up piece of paper fell open. It was a letter, written in paper much longer than the small journal itself. Glancing over your writing, he noticed his name written there, and it looked as if it was a letter. He looked at you, then the paper, and began to read.

"To you, my Doctor.

You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of and more. You've shown me so much in our adventures together. I remember the time when you brought me all the way back to Rome, and we saw a Gladiator show at the Coliseum. (I still cannot believe that those events lasted _three months!_ ) I remember seeing the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II in the 1950s, and I loved when you danced with me at that big fancy ball in 1800s France. Through thick and thin, through better or for worse, through life or death, through our countless adventures, you have managed to show me the world and many others. You have shown me that there is so much to live for.

I cannot thank you enough for that, but… I feel that I must tell you that you have given me much more than an adventure through time. I don't know if you'll ever return it, but lately… I've been feeling these butterflies in my chest, a churning in my stomach, and such an adrenaline rush whenever you look at me, whenever you smile and shout "Allons-y!". All of your little quirks make me light up like a Christmas tree inside. Whenever you hug me, I love hearing the sounds of your hearts beating away in your chest. I love the way that you hold my hand and pull me along when you want to show me something. I love how you find uses for the simplest things, even for that pair of flimsy 3-D glasses you always carry in your pocket.

You make me the _happiest_ person in the entirety of this Universe with every little thing that you say and do! I feel that many of your companions before me may have said this to you, but you must know that _I love you._ I love you so much that it must radiate through time and space.

I have decided to keep these journals as mementoes. Not because I want to publish a book, not because I want to show my family what's out there. This isn't what I want from my journals and my scrapbooks. I only want to document all of the time that I've spent with _my Doctor._ Our adventures, our strife, our lives! You can read through them and remember what we've done, who we've met, who we've saved! I just feel that I owe you this much, for taking me through time and space in this wonderful TARDIS that I have come to call a loving home.

Please, if you ever read this… if you ever take anything from this letter.. just know that _I love you._ I always will. Without you, I don't know what I would do. You make me so happy… and I only can hope and work hard to make you happy too. I know you have been through much strife, and it would be my honour to help you heal and to help you through what lies ahead.

Love always,

(Y/N)."

The Doctor folded up the letter as he finished reading it, and he tucked the book underneath your extra pillow at the edge of the bed. He watched you, as your chest gently went up and down as you breathed. Mustering up all of his courage, he leant over and whispered into your ear;

"I love you too."

Suddenly, you reached out from under the covers and gently took hold of his hand. Your bright (green) eyes stared into his, and you donned a bright, but sleepy smile.

"I'm so glad…" you whispered, your voice whispy and quiet. The Doctor swiped his thumb over your hand, and gently let go.

"Sleep well, (Y/N)," he said, kissing your cheek before standing up to leave. He left you to return to your sleep, closing the door gently.

He was always going to be your Doctor.


End file.
